WORLD END HEROES
by Rabla
Summary: What would you do if you watched the world end.. and you woke up again? What would you do if you learnt you had special gifts and something was attacking your planet? Would you run? Would you hide and survive? Or would you fight, and defend the new world?
1. prolouge:the end of the world

WORLD END HEROES

-prologue-the end of the world-

15 minutes left, until the world ends.

That's if my watch is right, anyway. The news at 4 said 47 minutes.. so.. it should be right.

My name is Anna Meer. I'm 16 years old, and a lovely high school girl. My hobbies… whatever I feel like doing, I guess. I like books.

Today I'm standing in my favourite spot in the city I live in. You can see everything from up here. It's a wonderful view.

You can also sort of see the meteor.

Yeah. That's what's ending the world in 14 or 13 minutes. We've known about it for… a few weeks now, I think. Naturally, there was panic and riots and whatnot when they first told the public. But… I guess we sort of just accepted it at some point. It calmed down over the last few days.

It's eerily quiet now. No guesses why.

…

11 minutes?

This is taking a while.

…haha, I can't believe I'm being impatient about something like this.

…

Nothing else to do though.

The internet went down 2 weeks ago. No-one saw the point of keeping it all running. There's only the occasional news broadcast on TV. Giving us our little countdown.

Countdown to the end of the world…

It's an odd thought, knowing everything is about to be over.

…

5 minutes.

4 minutes.

3 minutes.

2 minutes.

Less than a minute.

Well. Here we go.

Farewell to the world.

…

And there's the collision.

Ground shaking…

Wall of dust and rubble…

…

Goodbye everyone.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Ow.. my head hurts..

What the hell.. just…

Wait..

The world is over.

So how am I..?

Everything around me is destroyed.

Ruins of a city. Probably more than one. Everything got blown in all directions.

Where am I..?

…

I can't think properly..

My head hurts.

My arms hurt.

My legs hurt.

..My left eye hurts..


	2. one:i don't want to die here

**WORLD END HEROES**

-one-i don't want to die here-

* * *

><p>I eventually managed to get up.<p>

The scenery around me... not a single thing was left standing.

This truly was an end of the world.

But-

I'm still here. Am I… alone here? Why did I survive?

…the stinging in my eye isn't going away. What a pain.

I guess there's no point staying here. I don't think I'm in my town anymore, and even if I were in the right spot, the 'town' would probably be several thousand kilometres behind me somewhere. None of these buildings look familiar to me.

So I started walking. Across the ruins of various towns and cities, thrown together into a giant pile of concrete and dust. Across the homes of people who are no longer here. Across a dead world.

…It's cold. I'm only wearing a tank top and shorts. And those aren't exactly in the best condition now. It was rather hot when that huge ball of stone and fire was flying at us. But now there's no heat at all.

Wandering the rubble, I see scraps of fabric scattered around. Bits of metal. Broken CDs. Was this… a shop? Someone's house maybe? I guess it would have been more than one shop. I never saw a place that sold clothes and CDs and metal. Though, I never went out too much.

My decision to search the rubble did pay off. I found some sealed food that somehow hadn't been ripped open in the disaster. I managed to get some better shoes too, since my current ones weren't really made for terrain. Oh, and there was a long jacket-y coat thing too, but it was really thin and torn at places around the bottom. Better than nothing, so I took it. It didn't have a zipper or buttons, so I had to hold it closed. At least it had a hood in case in rained, and was black enough to hold in whatever heat may be left in the air.

I made a satchel out of some torn fabric to carry my food, and tied it to my belt.

And returned to walking the world.

The further I walked, the more disaster I saw. And never another person.

I had to stop a lot, to find more food, or water, or anything. I searched every city I found for signs of life.

The skies showed no life either. Only the blood red clouds.

…

Pieces of meteor fragments must still be falling. Every time I looked up, I saw things falling towards our ruined Earth. Nothing too big to cause another disaster, but I'm sure these would leave a fairly decent hole in the ground.

One was just about to land a ways in front of me. For whatever reason, I decided to head there. Maybe I'd get to see something interesting. Wouldn't have a clue where the big one is. I'd turn over my cool meteor fragment to some science people, and they'd probably give me a lot of money. Well, you know, would. If they were there. I doubt they have the time to be doing that now, assuming they're not buried under hundreds of tons of rock.

I saw it land a bit before I got there. Didn't make much dust come up, which was weird. Maybe it was really light or something.

…

It looked like some sort of robotic wolf. That's what I thought about it from this distance. I didn't want to get too close to it when I realised it wasn't a rock. But… some sort of alien robot? What was this thing?

…

If this wasn't just a shard of a meteor…

Maybe… the huge one that hit us in the beginning… was something else too?

…the possibility is there, I guess…

…!

I think the wolf-robot just moved…

It's definitely moving!

Crap crap crap…

I think it probably saw me…

I have to stay hidden here…

…

"AH!"

My head… the rock just exploded behind me…

It's staring at me…

"G.. Go away!"

leave me alone… please…

It's going to kill me…

I don't want to die.

I don't want to die.

I don't…

I…

…

I… won't…

Goddammit I won't die now. I just survived an apocalypse. I've been wandering for hours. I've kept myself alive.

It'd be a waste to die now.

What would be the point of everything?

I've survived. I've been given a chance to continue my life. My 16 years of life. My short life in that old world. I've been given a chance to live a long, full life.

Like hell I'm letting go now!

…

I still don't entirely understand what happened next.

But after I made that resolution in my mind, there in those ruins.

Some inner power awakened in me.

I lifted my hand, pointing at the robot wolf. Focusing my emotion. It all happened instantaneously after that movement.

My left eye, that had been stinging since I woke up, suddenly calmed. And burst into a long, blue flame. But… I knew it was fine. I don't know why, I just knew it. Like that knowledge was there the entire time. So I didn't panic even though my eye was on fire.

I also knew how to use this new power. Stretching out my hand, I focused my thoughts and out of the air, matter merged into itself, and a long, black weapon formed in front of me. My weapon. Grabbing it, I aimed it at the wolf. The weapon started charging its energy. The wolf noticed what was going on, and it started to charge at me.

But it wasn't fast enough.

I was ready. I was ready first. And I attacked first. I fired the weapon at the wolf. The huge blue ball of power fired out of the cannon with tremendous force, and I felt the earth shake at its release. It flew forward, and the robot was swallowed in the mass of blue light. And then. It exploded. The energy stored within the shot was all released at once.

The wolf-

The ground around it-

And a few remaining structures-

Were blown away in the force of that explosion.

But not me. I stood strong. And didn't move from my place even through all that force.

…

I relaxed my hand, and let the weapon fade back into the air. The flame on my eye settled, and flickered away.

…

You'd think I'd be questioning what just happened, but I kind of just… knew. How my power worked, and all. I don't know how I got this power, or where it came from, or why it activated when it did.

But… I understand it, I guess.

In any case, my eye isn't annoying me anymore. And I have a way to defend myself in this new world.

I won't die here. This is my life, and I'll defend it to the last breath.


	3. two:why choose to be alone

**WORLD END HEROES**

-two-why choose to be alone-

* * *

><p>With my resolution done, I continued to traverse the ruins of the new world.<p>

However, there are certain needs that a human requires to live.

Food.

Air.

Etc.

You know the ones.

But, one of them is a bit more complicated, and depends on the person.

And for someone like me, with the exception of yelling at a robot, I haven't talked to anyone in over seven hours. And it was getting to me.

Not like I could do anything about it. There's no one to talk to. I haven't seen a single thing since I woke up that isn't a space robot that I've shot before it had the chance to move.

Speaking of which, there does seem to be a lot of them. I've had to stop to take them down a few times now. At least they're barely a threat to anything. I hope I don't run into anything else.

And I say that because the 'meteor fragments' have been increasing in frequency recently. And there have been bigger ones. If there's a new type of enemy on the field, I might in trouble.

…

Obviously, I have been thinking about where these robots are coming from. There's obviously something going on here, and I don't think this was a natural apocalypse. Someone, or something, is out to get us.

Or rather, the earth. If they were after us, they probably wouldn't have killed us before showing off the mooks. I wonder if they expected people to survive. Probably why they're sending things down here.

…do they know I'm here? Has there been some sort of signal sent to them for every one of those wolves I've killed?

…

And that topic ends as all topics do now; with the decision to keep walking. Nothing else to do, after all.

I'll have to stop to find food soon. I've noticed that a lot of those big freezers seem to hold together, so usually I can find some meat and stuff in there. Can't eat it straight away, obviously, but it's nice enough knowing I have food at all in this place.

…

What if someone was to stay inside one of those when the disaster happened? Could there be other people wandering near this place? Though, seven hours have passed. They're probably a long way away now.

I used to be such a social butterfly. Was never not talking to someone. So it's hard for me right now. I feel lonely.

I climbed to the top of what remained of some building, and took in the view. Robots everywhere was all I got out of it. Can't talk to robots. Its either kill them or they kill me. And there are new ones after all. They look kind of like bats, but really bulky. I guess it's going to get harder now if they can see me from the air.

…

They seem to be gathered around something over there. Making a circle around something. Keeping a fair distance away from what's in the center. I can't tell what it is from here…

…a person? It could be…

If so, I'm not going to let this chance pass by.

Just the possibility was enough to get me to leap from my perch, my weapon unfolding in the air as my eye lit its calm, blue glow once again. I've noticed my stamina and agility has magically gotten better as well, which has been helpful. It didn't take long until I was getting close to the crowd and blasting machines out of the way.

As expected, the bats were annoying. Goddamn bats. They were hard to shoot down. If only I had a-

-and the weapon changed form as I thought it-

-a blade-style weapon that I could take them down with.

And I did. The top part of the cannon weapon changed and became a solid blade-ish thing. It was more of a shaped rock than a sword or anything. But it worked.

Jumping into the air, I could smash the bats to pieces. The transition between Blade and Cannon took a few seconds though, so I had to be careful when I switched.

However, I eventually made my way to the circle of machines. Rather than blasting a way through, I leapt over the crowd into the center.

And the find was worth it.

It was a guy. Looked slightly older than me. From the shards of metal around us, he was fighting the machines himself. He held a large, odd looking sword in his right hand.

And the hand itself was cloaked with an orange flame.

He looked at me, looked at my gun, and looked at my eye. And that's all it took. No words. No introductions. Nothing. But we were now eternal allies.

And best of all, we knew we weren't alone.

…

It took us a while, but the crowd was eventually worn down. We stood, back to back, in the center of a graveyard of metal and wires.

We had won.

"Nice skills you got there, girlie."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"Heh. Eight hours is all it took to get this good… seems kind of unfair to the old world."

"…odd way to think about it."

"Well, shooter, nice to meet ya. Name's Blake. Blake Ares."

"…Anna Meer."

And that was basically our first conversation. We sat down and shared what we knew, theories, etc. Blake tried to cook the frozen meat with the flame on his hand, but it didn't actually produce heat. So we made a fire the old-fashioned way, and set up camp inside an old office building where we could see the outside.

Deciding to shift work the night, Blake took first post, and my first day in the new world came to an end.

…

So much had happened in just a day. The entire planet had changed. The world was under attack from some aliens or whatever. My life had changed from an average schoolgirl to a warrior on the new Earth, fighting for my life.

But who cares?

I finally got someone to talk to.


	4. three:the lives we once touched

WORLD END HEROES

-three-the lives we once touched-

Blake and I kept traversing the new, dead world.

Together, at least.

Someone to talk to made me feel so much better, and he had a lot of interesting stories to tell. We shared our life stories, talked about our favourite foods, TV shows, everything.

And our new life stories so far. After we both finally got some sleep, and hit the road again, at this point we've spent roughly 22 hours in the new world.

Blake was a lot like me. He woke up among the ruins of his home to find his family dead, and everything crushed to pieces. He couldn't get out of his house until a robot tore a wall away. He attacked it and fled, but they chased after him, relentlessly. He ran for hours, as hard as he can, until his stamina and will gave in.

But he didn't want to die. He decided it. He declared right there, out loud. And his powers awakened.

Just like me.

So our new life stories weren't very interesting to each other, having been basically the same thing.

At least we could draw some conclusions from this – the powers awaken when someone decides to stand up and fight back. Assuming there were more survivors of the meteor crash, their might be others fighting like us.

And on the other hand, not every survivor might still be alive, if they didn't want to be a part of it.

So that seemed to be some mysteries solved for us.

There were others out there, and the powers come for those who stand.

…

We entered back into the normal routine of walking, searching, eating, fighting, and now thankfully added to the list, resting.

With no real goal still in sight, we returned to our search of the world.

…

My old life, huh.

My old hometown was called Bastation. I was a student at Metro High, 10th Grade. It was a fairly normal life. Classes, friends, shopping, home life, homework. Never had a job, though. Dunno why, didn't feel like it, I guess. I never really needed money, Mum gave me stuff for jobs around the house and since I didn't spend much, I never needed much.

My best friend, Kaitlin, was a big thing in my life. She changed the way I look at a lot of things. Before I met her, I wasn't very social and such. But.. well, you know. She changed me.

…

Blake said his old life was fairly basic too. Video games, screwing around, that sort of thing. Had a lot of friends, but wasn't much of an outside person, so they didn't do much.

He lived in a big city called Mahora, a few hours away from Bastation. So he was never with a lack of things to do. He just didn't do them, is all.

I loved going to Mahora. I went there all the time with Kaitlin.

…Wonder if we passed each other at some point.

…

We were approaching another big set of ruins, so we'd probably reached another town. Wonder what it used to be.

Blake suddenly stopped and grabbed my arm to stop me too.

"What?"

He looked up to an overhead building, and I followed his view.

And there were others.

Not machines.

Not corpses.

But others.

Other people.

They stood and looked down on us.

There were three of them.

…

Blake raised his hand and clenched his fist, letting his bright orange flame show.

We waited, watching the three above us. Hoping for a response of some kind.

…and one of the three raised their hand, and in reply, revealed a long, beautiful silver flame.

"More like us" Blake said. I nodded in response.

We weren't alone. There were more like us. I thought there might be after meeting Blake, but it's good to know I was right.

…

The three of them talked for a little bit, and then two of them left while the one with the silver flame came down to greet us. It was a girl, around 20 or so years old by the look of her.

"Hello there" she said when she got to us.

"Hey.." I replied.

She looked at me for a bit, before asking "Do you have a flame too?"

"Uh.. yeah." Reluctantly, I let my blue flame take form on my left eye again.

The girl, nodding in approval, asked for our names. After getting them, she told us she was part of a rebel group of people like us that were fighting back against the invasion.

"My name is Angel Wing Arrow. Just Angel for short."

"That's um… an interesting name."

"It's a New World name. Was one of our ideas when we started our group. I'm sure the boss will give you two ones when yo- er, if you join."

"Hmm…"

"We might as well" said Blake. "It's probably better than just continuing our wandering."

"Mm… I guess so."

"Then you two will join?" Angel looked rather excited at us.

"Right. We'll join."

"Okay! I think the boss will want you to do some… orientation or something like that. But it'll be fine."

"We can handle it."

"Good stuff. Then follow me!"

Angel started to walk off into the city ruins, and we began to follow.

"Oh, right." Angel spun around to look at us.

"We're called the World End Heroes. Our group, I mean."

With that, she span back and continued walking.

"Heroes of the New World huh?"

"Seems to be it. You can take it, Anna?"

"If I couldn't, I would never have gotten this power. Same with you Blake."

"Heh, right."

…

And so, we began our journey with a new purpose. To join the World End Heroes.

And so here, the story really began.


End file.
